Two Inuyasha's, One love
by KagomeKissez
Summary: The jewel is compleated and Inuyasha and Kagome will never see each other again. But Kagome meets up with Inuyasha's reincarnation. Will love for the old Inuyasha transfor to this new one.
1. Meeting

**Chapter One**

Kagome sat underneath the starry sky, gazing at the wonderful world above and unable to count the endless amounts of freedom and adventure they held. They where like crystals in a dark sea of sadness. For that is what Kagome was filled with, not only sadness but grief as well. There was an emptiness that she felt, that nothing could fill. Something deep down into her core that was pulling her down, down into the depths of despair. The moments Inuyasha and her spent with each other was all at a loss. A small fragile tear found it's way down Kagome's cold, stale cheek. She would never be able to see his glowing amber eyes, never get to explore his heart, run her delicate fingers through his hair. Their love was blossoming like a young rose, or tulip. Opening up to the world. But now it was as if time had stopped and the rose froze, nothing could continue on. It was too late to change the past, for she was stuck in the future. Stuck in a world without what she cared for the most. Kagome hugged herself looking for his warmth, but unable to find it. Kagome stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and headed back to her room. She slipped on her pajamas and crawled into bed, hoping that maybe school will get her mind off of things.

**Flashback.**

Inuyasha swung his sword and let out a backlash wave, Sango threw her Haricots; Kagome let a sacred arrow fly. Everything hit Naraku with all its might and Naraku was separated from his body. Before he could regenerate Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked Naraku into the endless black hole of the curse he set upon him.

Naraku is dead. His shards of the sacred jewel fell from his body and Kagome walked over and collected them. As she held them, a pink glow formed and the jewel was whole again.

**(A/N: The pieces Koga had where stolen, and Kohaku was finally put to rest.)**

Kagome woke up sweating from the dream and went to wash up and get ready for school. She put on her school uniform and grabbed a bite to eat before going to school. When she arrived she didn't see her friends so she went straight to class and sat down. She opened her textbook and started to study. Kagome was so into studying that she didn't see someone come in.

"The climax of a story is the point of action; usually when the conflict is resolved." Kagome said to her self out loud.

The person sat down next to her and was fiddling with his pencil. Kagome never even noticed. But when she was twirling her pen in her hand she dropped it and it fell on the floor. Not removing her eyes from the textbook she lent down to pick it up. Although a strong hand picked it up and placed it on her desk. When she looked away from the book she fell into amazing violet eyes.

"Th…thank you.'

The boy just nodded and went back to fiddling his pencil. Kagome starred at him. His hair was long and black and pulled back into a low ponytail. He had a fit body and violet eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Well it's only polite."

"Feh." The boy turned around and met with Kagome eye to eye. Something came over him as if he had seen or heard about this girl before. "Inuyasha. My name is… Inuyasha" He stuttered with the last few words.

Kagome's eyes widened and then finally realized that this boy looked identical to Inuyasha's human form.

"Have we met before?"

"I…uh…don't think so."

Just then the bell rang and the rest of the morning class came in. When everyone was seated, the teacher walked in and said:

"We have a new student today." The teacher motioned Inuyasha to stand, "Please introduce yourself."

"Well, my name is Inuyasha and I used to live in Nagasaki."

"Ok well welcome to Tokyo." The teacher motioned Inuyasha sit down and class started.

**YAY! another story started. I have no idea where i am going with this one. But i hope you like it so far. (lol) Don't forget to review.**


	2. A shoulder to cry on

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
Chapter 2 

Kagome exited last class before lunch and headed towards the cafeteria. She grabbed a salad and some bread then a drink. Kagome saw her friends and they waved her over to sit at their usual lunch table and eat. The conversation immediately started and eventually the topic of the new guy would come up.

"Hey, did anyone see the new guy?" one said

"Yeah, he's pretty hot." Another replied

"What? I never saw him." The other pouted.

Kagome was trying not to think about him, he reminded her to much of the Inuyasha she knew and loved.

'Could he be like a descendant or something?' she thought.

"What do you think Kagome? You seem awfully quite."

"What? Oh, he picked up my pen for me."

"Awww." All her friends moaned.

"How is that cute?"

"Hey he is coming over hear."

All the girls stopped giggling and tried to keep a strait face. Inside, Kagome didn't want him to come over here. She rather just be alone, locked up inside the walls of her heart. All she could see when she looked at her food, or the god tree, or a clearing, or the well, was Inuyasha. A frail tear fell down her cheek again and her friends were to excited that Inuyasha was walking over them too notice. Inuyasha finally reached the girls and they said hi, then giggled and blushed. Inuyasha didn't answer but her tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She looked up at him and she wiped the tear. But when her delicate eyes met with his, another tear made it's way down.

"Can I sit here?"

Kagome's friends answered for her and just as he was going to sit down next to her he asked:

"Is something wrong?"

The sound and tone of his voice brought back so many memories. His violet eyes reminded her of the many times he turned human and she gazed into them forever. Kagome couldn't stand it; she had to leave before she broke down in front of the entire cafeteria. She stood up, constant tears flowing from her eyes and she ran outside to hide behind a tree. Kagome started to really sob.

"Why dose everything happen to me?" she complained

"Sounds like you need some company." A voice interrupted her.

"Go away."

But the person didn't leave; instead they sat down beside her and wrapped their arm around her. Kagome found herself in strong arms and clutched the person's shirt. When she finally looked up she saw Inuyasha.

"Why are you holding me like this? You don't even know me."

"I know. But…I don't know why, but it feels as if I know you from another time, a long time ago. Besides you are really upset, everyone needs a shoulder to cry on."

Kagome smiled at this and cuddled a bit closer to him.

"You remind me of someone."

"Yeah, who."

"You wouldn't know him, but he was someone very close to me, someone I cared a lot about. And having you hold me…I feel safe."

(Kagome's thoughts)

Why am I confessing all that I feel to this guy. I hardly know him, but if he is at all like Inuyasha then maybe that's why. I feel as though this new Inuyasha is filling my heart with something. But it is the old one I fell in love with. Why do I feel safe with him? I have hardly known him for ten minutes…yet.

(Inuyasha's thoughts.)

This girl, what is it about her that makes me feel so good inside. I just met her, I don't even know her name, yet holding her…It really dose feel as though I have met her, maybe not me but someone else. Could it be…love at first sight?

(Normal view)

"What is your name, girl?"

"…Kagome."

"That's a nice name."

The bell rang and Kagome wiped her tears again and stood up. She straitened out her skirt and her blouse, dusting herself off. She helped Inuyasha up and proposed to do something after school.

"We should catch a movie sometime."

"Sure, that would be great."

"See you then."

Kagome walked away, looking back ever so often. She smiled than ran inside to the bathroom, to regain her composure.

Inuyasha just starred at her the whole time while she was walking to the school.

'Why do I act like this?'

In his old school Inuyasha was always known as the tough guy. Even around his ex girlfriend, Kikyo. I guess you could say they where the perfect couple because he was probably the most popular guy and no girl could ever convince him to go out with them. Kikyo, on the other hand, was the MOST popular girl. Something about her made Inuyasha slip into his soft side.

When Kagome was out of site and in the bathroom, Inuyasha walked away, head in the clouds.

'There is something different about her, something I can't quite put my finger on.'

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update. I just have been so busy with soccer and all. I'll try and update: Suffering Soul, the Locket and the Fang ASAP. Thanx to the following:**

**Keoi, slummyreddragon, spakalingcrystal133, Halo0001, Tahitianbabe, patrica, Yami-Yugi-Girl, ShinyK.**

**Until next chapter KagomeKissez**


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha   
Chapter Three 

It was the end of the day and Kagome was by her locker packing her homework in her backpack. She was still mesmerized by this afternoon and how Inuyasha was there for her.

'Inuyasha would never do that for me." She thought about it some more, 'But every time I cried, he was half demon. Maybe this human Inuyasha is more kind and friendly than the one I know?'

Kagome was really deep in thought that when she was walking down the hallway someone tapped her on the shoulder and she didn't notice.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Huh, what?"

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. He had a bit of a concerned look on his face.

"Hi, Inuyasha." She looked a little closer at him, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, fine. Can I walk you home?"

Kagome was a little shocked at how foreword he was.

"Sure…what for?"

"So that I know where to pick you up for our movie tonight."

"Sure, lets go."

Kagome and Inuyasha where walking and talking about themselves and their interest. Soon both sighed and ran out of things to talk about, an awkward silence erupted between the two. Kagome became nervous and there was still a long walk to the shrine. Inuyasha knew he had to ask something. Just then he remembered what happened this afternoon. He broke the silence.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look up at him, but he didn't look at her. He looked as though he was really confused about something and that he was really serious about this.

"What is it, Inuyasha…?"

He looked her in the eye and blinked slowly, that sympathetic look was back on his face. His hair blew in the wind as he spoke.

"Why where you crying this afternoon?"

Kagome started at him than slowly looked away. She watched her feet move step by step and thought about it. Finally she came up with the courage to answer.

"As I said before, you reminded me of someone I love."

"You never said you loved them."

"Well…truth is…I guess I do."

"Well why don't you go and see them."

Kagome could feel a tear welling up in her eye and tried to old it in; she didn't like crying in front of people.

"I can't…"

Inuyasha noticed that she was sad again and he hate seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have asked."

Inuyasha reached his hand out to her and placed it around her waist, he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. Kagome all of a sudden felt amazingly safe and knew she could tell him the sadness that lingered in her heart.

"No, it's fine, I'm glad you asked." Kagome never pushed him away, "I know you'll understand."

Between the time from after school and getting back to the shrine, Kagome had told him pretty much everything that she felt. They finally arrived at Kagome's house.

"Well, this is it."

"You live here?"

"Yes, when will you pick me up tonight."

"Seven o'clock sound good to you?"

"Great."

Kagome started up the shrine steps then looked back, Inuyasha was just leaving and she called out to him.

"Inuyasha?"

He stopped and looked up at her.

"Thank you for listening."

Inuyasha gave her a quick smile and replied, "No problem, that's what friends are for."

Kagome smiled and ran the rest of the way up the staircase. The only thing on her mind was getting together with him tonight.

When she walked in the door, she ignored the greetings by her family and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and didn't even bother to close it. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes, then sighed.

"That's my Inuyasha." She paused then rolled over smiling looking at the picture Kagome took of half demon Inuyasha, and was placed on her desk.

Immediately she got up and started pulling clothes out of her drawers and closet.

'What to wear? What to wear?' she thought

"Umm…Kagome?" Sota asked.

Kagome didn't even answer her brother. She pulled out a top and a bottom then looked in the mirror. "No." she pulled out another outfit. "No."

This time Sota yelled, "Kagome!"

"Huh, what, Sota, what do you want?"

"Oh, never mind, it's nothing," and he left.

Kagome found an outfit that she as satisfied with and closed her door to change. She looked in the mirror and examined her choice. She chose a pair of light-wash bongo jeans and a light blue sequined tank with a thin chocolate brown t-shirt from American eagle outfitters to go over top. She decorated it with her favorite silver necklace and some casual flip-flops. When she glanced back at her clock she noticed it took her almost and hour and a half to pick out her cloths. She exited to the bathroom to retouch her mascara and lip-gloss. When she came walking back to her room she noticed all her textbooks spread out on her desk.

"I'll do my homework later, besides, it's the weekend."

Kagome ran downstairs to the kitchen for supper.

"Kagome, your all dressed up, are you going somewhere?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, a friend from school is taking me to the movies."

"Is it a boy?" Sota teased.

'Yeah, so?"

"Kagome has a boyfriend, Kagome has a boyfriend." Sota prance around the kitchen and teased Kagome more.

"He is just a friend."

"Suuuurrreeee…"

"He will be here any minute."

Kagome finished her dinner and went back upstairs to finish. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Kagome's mom answered the door. Inuyasha was dressed in some Dark-wash jeans and a brown leather coat with a navy shirt underneath with his silky black hair braided loosely.

"Hi, is Kagome ready?"

Kagome ran down the stairs and gave her mom and grandfather a kiss on the cheek. When Inuyasha saw her he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. She looked so perfect.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yup, lets go."

Kagome And Inuyasha left to his car and drove off to see the movie 'The Amity Ville Horror.' That started at seven twenty.

"I hope you like scary movies?"

"Oh yes, I love them."

Inuyasha laughed. Before they knew it they arrived at the movie theater and parked. The walked to the doors, arms around each others shoulders laughing their heads off. They purchased their tickets and snacks then entered the theater and grabbed seats. It was almost packed but luckily there where two empty seats beside each other right in the middle. They sat down and waited for the movie to start. They both reached for popcorn at the same time and their hands touched. At first they laughed but after, both looked away and blushed. The lights dimmed and the movie started. A bit passed the beginning Kagome was starting to freak and clutched the pop in her hand. A scary part happened and she screamed her head off like everyone else. Inuyasha was thinking this was a bit dull. He liked scary movies but rarely you would see him scared. Kagome looked at his hand then at her crushed pop bottle. Another anticipating scary part was about to happen and without thinking of the consequences she squeezed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked at their hands for a short while then at Kagome who had her eyes glued to the movie screen. Her hand was sweaty and a bit greasy from the popcorn but Inuyasha liked that she was holding his hand.

After the movie ended they went the car laughing at how scared Kagome was and their favorite parts.

"You don't get scared much do you?"

Inuyasha laughed, "I guess you could say that."

Inuyasha was stopped at the base of the shrine and Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the car silenced fir a while.

"Well…I had fun Inuyasha, thank you for taking me."

Inuyasha grew a light shade of red, "No problem…it was fun."

Kagome motioned to open the door but a strong arm caught her retreating arm.

"What is…?" she was cut off.

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into him. He closed his eyes and laid a light kiss on her lips then let go of her.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm Sorry…I" this time he was cut off.

Kagome rested both hands gently on his cheeks and kissed him back. Inuyasha placed his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. The released only for a brief moment for air before they where lip locking once again, they explored each other's mouths and enjoyed it. When they released for the second time both their arms dropped and descended down each other's chest feeling the body. Both their eyes slowly opened to meet each other's violet and chocolate ones.

"Goodnight…Kagome." He said between a kiss and smirked.

Kagome was in heaven and had her head was resting on his shoulder after that last kiss.

"Goodnight…"

Kagome left looking back as Inuyasha drove away. She smiled thinking to herself:

"Two Inuyasha's, one love.' Then laughed at herslef

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! I had to let you know so you readers come back for the rest. Anyway thank you to the following:**

**Annie: I'm glad you like it and thank you for picking up that error. Thank you for the review.**

**Yami-Yugi-Girl: I'm glad you love it. Thank you for the review.**

**Sparklingcrystal133: LoL, Dana. Thank you for the review**

**Tahitianbabe: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I like the scene to. Thank you for your support and the review.**

**Slummeryreddragon: Hopefully this chapter clears up your confusion a bit. Thank you for the review**

**Keoi: Don't worry I only mentioned Kikyo, I don't know if I will put her in this story or not, if she does, I will make sure she dies. Thank you for the review.**

**Suicidal baka911: I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the review.**


	4. Why Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Chapter Four 

When Kagome got back to her room she slipped off her clothing and slipped on something else more comfortable. She dragged her sleepy daydreaming self to the washroom and washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth. She yelled goodnight to her family and crawled into bed. She was resting on her side with the bedside lamp on and was gazing once again at the picture of her and the hanyou Inuyasha.

"It's so good to know that you where kissing me, instead of Kikyo…"

Kagome caught herself in what she just said.

"I was kissing Hanyou Inuyasha, right? At least that's who I thought I was kissing…"

Kagome put her confused mind to rest and closed her eyes.

(Morning)

Kagome stirred awake and the sun was shining through her window blind. She swung her feet out from under the covers and hung them over the edge of the bed, then wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She opened her blinds and then the window smelling the fresh sent of rain. The water shinned in the sun off the sacred tree and she left a jean mini skirt and a tank to the bathroom. She finished changing and washed up just when the phone rang.

"Someone get that!" Her mom yelled out over the sound of the kitchen sink.

Kagome picked up the receiver and held her ear to it.

"Higurashi residence."

"Kagome?"

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha."

'Hi, how are you."

Kagome giggled and said cheerfully, "fine."

"Hey I was wondering if you could meet me at the library, I have a few question on out homework and I was hoping you could help me…"

"Sure, I would be happy to."

"Ok, I'll meet you there at 1:45."

Kagome agreed and hung up the phone, then resumed with getting ready for the day. It was 1:30 when she left to the library and met Inuyasha outside the front doors. He greeted her with a friendly wave and the headed in to start.

"Ok," Kagome said placing a book down and having a seat. "What don't you get?"

Inuyasha went on to explain what he didn't understand and Kagome began to explain how the problem was to be solved. As Kagome was describing to question Inuyasha found himself-starring and he blushed then glanced away for a brief moment.

"Inuyasha, are you listening?"

He stuttered, "Yeah, uh, keep going."

Kagome picked up where she left off and Inuyasha yet again found himself starring. He gazed at her and then started to only think about the kiss. Her gentle hands on his cheeks, her smooth, soft lips on his, her body. He sighed heavily and Kagome was becoming a bit uncomfortable. Inuyasha leaned in to her hidden face, but unfortunately felt a placid push on his chest, which stopped him.

"Kagome…what's wrong?"

Her eyes where hidden by her bangs and Inuyasha was unable to read them. He placed on hand on her shoulder but she shuddered away. Delicate tears where now staining the textbook.

"Kagome…did I do something wrong?"

Between small sobs she whispered. "…I…can't…. do this…"

"What, why not?"

"That kiss…"

"…Was wonderful."

Kagome shook her head trying to clear the tears, "…That's not it."

"It's that other guy, isn't it?"

"Mm hmm." Then Kagome thought, 'If only he new that it was actually his other self that was making mw this way, but I can't tell him that…"

Inuyasha finally looked away from her.

"I realized, that when I kissed back last night, it wasn't you that I believed to be kissing…"

Inuyasha still didn't look at Kagome instead he just motioned downwards, "I don't get it?"

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome sniffled packed up her stuff and ran out.

Inuyasha felt a bit heartbroken. Kagome was so caught up with this other guy that he didn't know about, he felt like there isn't room for him.

A/N: Yeah I had a dream last night for a chapter like this and I didn't know what to put for chapter 4 anyway so this I what I came up with. Thank you to:

**SlummeryRedDraggon: I really don't know why you are confussed. **

**inuxkag4ever: Yes, the REAL inuyasha will show up later, I will explain what happens in the next chapter.**

**ILOVEinuyasha07: I am SO glad you like it, I plan on telling what happened between them in the next chapter which will be up really soon. Kikyo isen't going to show up don't worry, the only time I will mention her is if she dies. (MAHAHAHA) I'm not going to say anything about the re-incarnation and Kag as of yet, ur gonna have to wait for the next chapter to decide. **

**Sparklingcrystal133: YAY! I'm glad u like it missy, talk to ya later.**

**Jynxmoonwitch: Thank you for the review, and there is a lot in store for the next chapters so stay tuned. )**


	5. They Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. Chapter Five 

Kagome quickly walked back to the shrine making sure she lost herself in all the people, so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find her in Tokyo's rush hour jam. It only took her about fifteen minutes to get home, but when she did arrive she headed traight toward her new thinking spot. The well.

Flashback 

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had completed the jewel and destroyed Naraku. Although Kagome never really made up her mind as to what she was going to do about her and Inuyasha's relationship. She convinced herself that nothing was going to change no matter how much she wanted it too. That evening Kagome snuck out of the hut thinking that goodbye would be too hard to say. She was crying when she left and walked out to get soaked by the pouring rain. When she was sneaking to the well Inuyasha showed up behind her.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" He jerked her around and saw that she was crying.

"Let go of me, Inuyasha, I have to go home."

"Home, why?"

"There is not reason for me to stay here…" Tears had been flowing down Kagome's face and her voice was cracking.

"We don't want you to go, Kagome."

Kagome grew limp and fell into Inuyasha's embrace. After the hug Inuyasha wiped her tears and lifted her chin.

"None of us want you to leave."

Both of them where drenched by the pouring rain and the moon shined off of each other's faces. Kagome was right up against the well and the grass beneath her caused her to slip. She stumbled back into the well and it was to late before Inuyasha noticed and grabbed for her arm to catch her. She didn't have the jewel and wouldn't be able to return, ever.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Kagome was sitting down in a corner of the well to think.

In the past 

Inuyasha held the full jewel in his hands and Miroku, Shippo and Sango cornered him by the well.

"It's time I did something, that I was supposed to do a long time ago." He said holding up the jewel

"Inuyasha, once you wish to be full demon, there is no turning back." Miroku protested

"This is what I want." Inuyasha said softly

"Kagome wouldn't want it this way."

The subject of Kagome hadn't been brought up in a while, but it made Inuyasha sad.

"This has nothing to do with her!" he reasoned

Inuyasha was about to make his wish and clutched the jewel holding it high in the air. Shippo saw an opportunity to knock the jewel out of his grip and lunged for it. He managed to knock it out of his hand but it fell into the bottom of the well.

With Kagome 

Kagome all of a sudden sensed the jewel and was shocked.

"This can't be, the jewel was left with Keade and the well was supposed to be sealed."

The familiar blue light was forming and Kagome scrambled to get out of the well but when she did she sat next to the jewel and looked up at the blue sky instead of the well house roof.

"Oh no…" she mumbled.

"Shippo, you idiot, I need to become a full fledged demon, it's the only way I can be hap…" Inuyasha never finished.

His senesces picked up the long lost sent of lavender and rain.

"Kagome…" he whispered. Inuyasaha spun around and looked deep into the well. A shadowy figure sat in the dark and the sun coming out from behind a cloud revealed the girl.

'She's back…'

Kagome poked her head out of the well and was greeted with a pack on astonished, surprised faces and Inuyasha, whose eyes had been hidden by his bangs. She stepped out and then a strong body was holding her tight as if never to let go.

**_A/N: I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to leave everyone at a cliffhanger. I don't have any reviewers to thank because I wrote back to back with chapter 4&5 so I hope I get LOTS of reviews on BOTH chapters from EVERYONE! _**

_**(Please review BOTH chapters 4 AND 5.) Thank you **_


	6. The End

**Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter Six

Kagome just stood there, not rejecting but not satisfied either. She never found the strength to hug back, until she felt small drops of water on her shoulder.

In a cracked voice Inuyasha muttered in Kagome's ear, "Y…your…back…I am so fucking happy your back."

Kagome pulled away. She looked into the golden eyes she missed so much and raised a hand slightly fingering his ear. Just then Kagome pushed him aside, tears were slowly beginning to fall and she ran off.

'What the hell?' "Kagome come back!"

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to see him. They weren't supposed to see each other ever again. She wasn't supposed to care. Jumping over tree root to ducking under a branch, she would not allow him to catch up to her. She could hear Inuyasha calling her name, telling her to stop. For a second she did, but only to think. Taking a small pointed rock she slit her hand and ripped a piece of her skirt. Rubbing the blood on the piece of fabric, then throwing it away would help to throw Inuyasha off her trail. Kagome kept running, fatigue was not an issue. Coming to a stream she rinsed her hand, then ran deeper into the dense forest. She hid in some underbrush, far away from where she left the clue.

Kagome sat and rested while thinking over what she had just done. 'The reason behind my actions just now are unclear…I guess there was no specific reason that I wanted to run away. Maybe it was because I am to scared to face my past. I have to find a way to get back; there I can continue my normal life again.' Just then it hit her, 'No matter what I do I can never get away from him…hit reincarnation is waiting for me back home." She let out a small whimper of sadness. 'it wasn't supposed to be this hard.'

Kagome stopped and listened to her surroundings, He had picked up on the rest of her sent. The blood wasn't enough to throw him off. Inuyasha looked around and noticed small moving from under some shrubs. He reached his hand out to have a more clear view. But when he pushed them aside nobody was there.

'Kagome where did u go.' He sighed, "If you can hear me Kagome, I spoke the truth. I missed you like crazy. When you slipped into the well I tried grabbing for you. I need you Kagome." He closed his eyes, "I don't know what happened in your time while you where there for so long. I wished on the jewel every night that I could see you again, In hopes that someday I could tell you…. this…"

He grabbed for something around a tree and clung onto Kagome's shoulder. He could feel that she was trembling.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me…"

Inuyasha's heart was pounding one hundred beats a second. "Kagome…I love you. It has never been hard to admit but now that your back, I have found my strength again."

Kagome smiled and suddenly the reincarnation didn't matter. The real Inuyasha, the one she loved was confessing his love to her and she had waited so long to hear it.

Voice cracking she replied "I…Love you too, so much, I thought I would never see you again, then I met your reincarnation…" she was cut off.

"My reincarnation?"

"Yah, I guess your wish came true after all, I bet you wished to kiss me too?"

Inuyasha blushed.

"Well it went a little like this…"

Kagome rested her hands on his chest and soothingly rubbed them around till she wrapped them around his neck. Inuyasha melted and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. He leaned his head down and closed his eyes. His lips where greeted with Kagome's sweet taste. He left her waist and pushed the back off her head for an even deeper kiss. When they released Inuyasha tasted his lips and it was amazing, it would stay with him forever.

Inuyasha picked her up onto his back and took them to a small hut that was abandoned for quite some time. It wasn't until then that he truly expressed his love for her.

**A/N: This is the end. Unless i have some crazy idea to add to this story, itwill probably not continue. Sorry if i left anyone confussed but i am not going into a deep explanation as to what and why i made it this way, so dont ask. I have been compleatly drained of ideas and am thinking of begining a new short story. Once again look out for something new and i still hope to hear from you all. And regard to **_Suffering soul, the locket and the fang_**, that still might take a while to update. Thanx and so long.**

****

KagomeKissez


End file.
